Ein Bruch in der Vergangenheit
by dropthetoxicbass
Summary: (German phrases included, I'm not fluent German, so pardon. Unsure where it's going, so rated M just in case) Karkat moves to America because of father's business. For once, he makes a friend. And maybe that friend.. will be more than just a friend. He is all Karkat has, after all.
1. Chapter 1-Leaving Vantas Territory

Chapter 1- Leaving Vantas Territory.

"Warum, warum, warum, warum? Das ist dumm und ich kann nicht einmal Englisch sprechen in erster Linie, Papa!" That was the first reaction that you exclaimed to your American father. This was, indeed stupid. And that's what you said. Your mother and he were deciding to move back to America and you had to go. Of course, you had more German in you than not, that was gifted from your German mother. But that's beside the fucking point. You don't know how to speak English. Yes, you can understand it. And your mom was in the middle of learning from your father. But this was _stupid._ Okay, well, you didn't have friends and people wanted you dead. Except one chick but she was annoying as hell. Her name was Nadetta. And she just continuously insisted on talking to you even though you insisted on not talking to _anyone._ And so her boyfriend, okay it wasn't official but it was obvious, wanted to pound the shit out of your face because she had a crush on you.

So maybe… this would be okay… You about changed what you said until your dad objected "Yeah, but, you know what, kid? I'm allowed back in America and I'm going so I can actually claim my damn job back."

That earned a sigh from you as well as you proclaiming that you don't speak English "Aber ich ernsthaft wissen nichts von der englischen Sprache."

"I'll teach ya'. Now be a good kid rather than a spoiled brat for your mother." He ruffled your hair. "Because I am in no way ready to move quite yet. I thought maybe to just let you know what we're planning."

You just huff and roll your eyes. That's typical Spencer. It's all about him. If it benefits him, then he's going. But you heard of a past with him having a gang or some shit, you don't even fucking know of it. Much. But, hey, you just don't feel like having any interactions with his damn past people. You could probably have a bullet through you the moment you cross the border into America. Who knows? Oh well, shit happens.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. Your father is Spencer 'Spades' Slick. He's damn right American. But at a younger age, he learned German, as well as getting into the heritage. So when he wasn't allowed in America for 20 years, he went to Germany as a 'logical' choice. He met your German mother there and they got to know each other well. After a while, things went places and they got married. That's where you came from. What sucked is that you almost look Irish since you have the German blue eyes but happen to have your father's black hair. It's just something that bothers you, but whatever.

…A few years later and you now finally know English. Your slightly feminine tone makes your speaking sound a little less heavy on your German tone. But you still had an accent, of course. And finally, you're in America. Your family is settled in a house and you've been signed up for school.

Your neighbor is this annoying nerd. But hey, to be honest, he wasn't quite as bad. But he was insistent on communication with you. You come to find out that his father and your own were in the same gang. And that this dweebs name is Sollux. He mentions in his lispy voice that it surprised him that you could actually come so quickly up with these Americanized insults that were tied up with sexual innuendoes. You seriously blame your father…

You later find out that upon going to school, which was super confusing, he has a lot of classes with you. And it pisses you off because he soon learns about you. He finds shit out about you by pretty fucking much stalking you. He walks home with you daily even when you tell him to fuck off most of the way. Never happens. He sticks with you.

After maybe a month… you decide he actually isn't so bad… You went through with him on some of his breakdowns and since you're not an utter douche, you helped him. That only brought you two closer. And you hated how quickly you were taking a liking to this fuckwit.


	2. Chapter 2- Peixes Problems

Peixes Problems

"I just fucking can't take this anymore!" came his lispy roar.

You frowned and brushed some of his light brunette hair from his heterochromatic eyes. They fit his face so perfectly.. with his gapped teeth and freckles, soft hair forming to his face just… so… perfectly. And the tears streaming down his face anguished you "Sollux.." you murmured as you wiped some tears from his face, pushing his glasses up to the top of his head in the process "You don't need her. She's treated you like shit. You're too good for her…" He was the only one you could remain calm around, keeping a soft voice, doing your damnedest to calm your now best friend.

His ex-girlfriend, the Irish Feferi Peixes, had dumped him since she couldn't seem to understand how he worked. He tried to be a good boyfriend, but it wasn't enough for her. In honesty.. you think that Sollux would make a great boyfriend.

Choked sobs came from the Gemini and he tossed his arms around you, causing his bed to creak. You blinked, eyes going a bit wide a moment before you sigh, giving into the embrace. You securely wrap your arms around him in return, holding him close and with care. You could feel his face bury into your neck, followed by his muffled, cracked voice "Promise you won't leave me, KK?"

You smile the slightest, finding the nickname he gave you pretty adorable. As you spoke, your lips were lightly pressed to his ear. And you just couldn't help teasing him a bit- trying to desperately lighten the mood "I promithe."

This earned a weak chuckle from him and you sat there, on his bed, in his room, him in your arms, rocking back and forth until he fell asleep like that.

…It was morning. And Sollux had to shake you awake. "Shit, KK! We're gonna be late for school!"

Your eyes flickered open and when hearing the words, you gasped slightly and shot up out of the bed. Well, you tried to anyway; it was more of a rolling motion. And, oops, there you go, off the bed "God damn it, Sollux! I thought you set the alarm!"

He raised a brow to you, eyes still looking nasty from all the crying last night. And you blinked, remembering, oh yeah, he was a puddle of tears and didn't have time to set the alarm "Oh, right.. Sorry." He just sighs and helps you up.

The two of you frantically get ready, him not having any shame and stripping down right in front of you, picking a whole other outfit. "Fuck, Sol, have you no shame?"

"Nope." He chuckled a bit, "Nothing to be ashamed of." You just roll your eyes and remove your own hoodie, grabbing Sollux's yellow one and slipping it on. There, now it looked like you put at least _some_ effort into changing into something else. You tell him to wash his face, and he does, as well as putting his glasses back on. You just look in the mirror and ruffle your hair, deciding that's good enough.

You both grab your bags and head off to school.

Later, in second period, you sat next to Sollux; algebra. You were doing a pretty decent job in the class- but it was still fairly hard for you. You just _barely_ made it to this level of algebra, so it seemed kind of difficult. It was a challenge, of course, but learning more shit was obviously good. Plus, you're buddy was there, and he helped you quite often, making sure you could get what the problems meant. In the end, he has a high A+ and you have a high B. You were sick the other day, so you have to make up a few homework assignments.  
>You two didn't have 3rd hour together, so you weren't sure what he had, but you had AG science. It was an elective main course, so he most likely had geometry. You should probably ask next hour.<br>Speaking of next hour, it was 4th period already, and you two had gym together. He forgot to wash his shorts, and since he didn't have shorts to change into, he borrowed some chick's short-shorts. You were surprised that he got away with it; they were pretty small and… hella distracting.

You slipped up a lot. He was running around laps while the gym coach had you climbing the rope. Why the hell was he so fucking distracting? It shouldn't be that hard to maintain your thoughts… But you slipped, falling off of the rope. You tried to catch yourself, but that only resulted to giving your palms rope-burn. When you fell, you scraped your knees and let out a profanity in German. You whined a bit, noticing how much it actually was starting to hurt. It was a nagging one, but still, it hurt. Sollux heard you, and jogged over to where you were to make sure you were okay. Yeah, you were okay. It was just something that was irritating you. When he helped you up, some heat came to your cheeks due to your face pretty much fucking being in his crotch there for a bit. Damn, pink booty shorts on Captor—No! Karkat, no! Drop this shit, he just had a break up and there was no way you'd have feelings for this loser!

You sigh as Sollux helped you up. Since he seemed protective over you, he refused to let you just take care of yourself. He went and got the first aid kit, tending to the burns and the scrapes of your knees. He gave you a smile, seeming hella genuine, and it warmed you up on the inside. It was rare to have someone so close to you… you've never had before. Everyone always wanted you dead but then… there was Sollux. And he was right there. You just wished he knew what his kindness fucking did to you on a mental state.

After gym, you two went to lunch together, him supporting you most of the way. Of course, you faked the limp mostly so you could lean up against him. And what was great, is that when people would call you two gay, Sollux would just nod.

You didn't know why you felt this way about him… you'd never had before. But… it felt like love at first sight. Well, maybe not love. But something along those lines. You were instantly drawn to Captor as soon as his first smirk landed in your sight.

After lunch, you two finished up your day and he walked you to your house and gave a hug before leaving to his own house. You watched him until he was in his own house, a smile on your face. Of course, because of being so spaced out on Sollux, you hadn't noticed your father had opened the door and was leaning on the doorway. He had a shit-eating grin on his face and you jumped a bit when seeing him right there. You didn't expect him to be right in your face when you would turn around. He laughed and you let out a sigh.

"What," you snapped.

"Seems like ya've gotten close to the Captor boy, eh?"

You just grumbled and pushed past him and to your room. You got some clothes together before going to the bathroom to take a your shower, you got some other clothes together, thanking that it was the weekend. You stuffed some shit in your bag and went to find your dad, "I'm going to Sollux's house for the weekend."

He just shrugged "Yea, you do that."

"I was planned on it. It's not like I would have stayed here if you told me I couldn't go to his house anyway," you growled out slightly.

He just rolled his eyes and you left.


	3. Chapter 3- First kiss

First kiss

The two of you were playing video games that night after helping each other on homework. Of course, you lost pretty much each time. But then you forced him to watch Romance comedies with you.

"This is stupid."

"Shut up, this is fucking gold," you instantly replied with a snap. This was a great movie, and in no way would Sollux convince you otherwise.

You two were silent for a bit before he spoke up with a groan "Goddamn, how can you watch a piece of shit for so long?" You looked to him and glared.

"I'm going to fucking murder you, you jerkass."

"Oh? I don't believe you for _some_ odd reason."

Once he smirked, you glared harder and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, stuffing it in his face, and just letting it drop to his lap.

He went silent, looking irritated. Of course, you looked irritated too as you crossed your arms, looking to the TV.

"That's it, you little prick."

You looked to him and raised a brow. But as soon as you did that, he had pinned you down on the bed and you gasped. After watching a bit of you squirming and telling him to release you, he started tickling you.

You were going to kick his ass.

But right now, you were laughing and giggling and he was getting absolutely relishing in it.

"God, KK, how can you manage to be so cute," he questioned.

"I-I'm not cute," you exclaimed, your face turning bright red.

Sollux just chuckled, continuing to tickle you. When you tried to kick him, he shifted to prevent you from doing so. But when he did, he slipped and ended up falling into you. The two of your guys' lips mashed together and eyes on both of you widened, faces quickly heating up. He got off of you instantly, sitting off to the side "Sh-shit, sorry."

You sat up and rubbed the back of your neck, but tried to pull a joke out of it, "damn, Sol, at least take me on a date first."

You think he took it seriously… because next you know, he looks to you, the red on his face deeper- you felt _his_ embarrassment- before he swallows a knot and quickly offers, "well, how about tomorrow at the movies?"

You feel heat expand across your face again, reaching your ears this time. You looked down, blinked, then back up, "wait. What. Seriously?"

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck "If that's fine with you."

"Uh.." You nod and scratch your arm out of nervous habit "Yeah. Yeah, sounds great."

He smiles a bit "Now, how about let's get some sleep? It's like.. past midnight."

You return the small smile and push him back on the bed before lying down next to him like you usually do. Just… a bit closer this time. "Sounds like a plan, you have there."

He laughs softly and shifts to wrap his arms around you.

You lied there with him until the two of you fell asleep, awaiting the excitement of the next day.


	4. Chapter 4- It's a date

It's a date

[TW: NSFW]

You groan and whine when you hear an alarm the next morning. Sollux makes a sound of disapproval as well and quickly reaches over to shut off the alarm. That was when it phased you that you were on top of him and your limbs were all tangled together and your face turns a bright red. You hide your face in his chest, and don't bother moving because actually… this was pretty damn comfy. You whined a bit and nuzzled into his chest, still tired.

"Just, go back to sleep, KK…" he murmurs, pulling you closer.

"Fuck you, Sol…" you speak sleepily, "fuck you for turning that damned alarm on last night… Fuck. You."

He laughs softly and closes his eyes, rubbing your back a bit.

You aren't tired anymore, once you wake up, you can't get back to sleep. So you stay there as he falls asleep. He snores softly, it's pretty cute. You glance up to him and smile a bit. He's… he really is cute. Like a child. But… you have to admit… maybe more than just a child.

You stay cuddled close until he wakes up. And when he does wake up, a yawn leaves him and his arms tighten around you.

Giving a small groan and a yawn, he looks down to you, "Good morning, KK."

A tiny smile comes to your lips and you look to him "Morning, you repulsive shit sponge."

Your faces were close and his face heated up. And yours quickly heated up after his "Repulsive?"

"Your breath reeks, so yeah, repulsive."

His face quickly shoots shades deeper and he looks to the side, murmuring, "uh, uh.. sorry."

You laugh a bit, "hey, I have to take a piss. How about you let go of me before we're both covered in urine? Fuck, you know squeezing me isn't gonna help at all," you say as his grip tightens.

He quickly lets go of you and you scurry up and out of the room, quickly heading to the bathroom. All that squeezing and nerve build up just… yeah, you really had to use it.

Moments later after the flush of the toilet and the running of water indicating anyone to hear that you washed your hands, you came back in the room right as Sollux attempted to get up. Of course, that was when you ran over and plopped down on top of him.

"Oof! Jesus, KK!" he exclaimed and then you smirked up to him. That left him to laugh a bit and grab you, pulling you close as he sits up.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"I was hoping that you'd make a fucking fool of yourself and piss your pants that, so help me, you were trying to get me to do."

He chuckled again and you shifted a bit, sitting on his lap to get more comfortable. That's when you whined a bit as you spoke "I'm hungry, feed me you jackass."

"God, did you never grow up, KK? You sound like a child," he retorted, his smirk turning into a grin.

"Actually yeah, I cursed way more back then."

He rolls his eyes and picks you up, taking you down to the kitchen. When he first picked you up, your face went red and you gripped to his shirt. He smirked and held you close.

"Fuck, Sol! We still haven't been on the first date!" you exclaimed, starting to flail. You literally kicked his ass, with your heel, as your leg reached around him. He laughed and finally set you down in the kitchen. "Fuck you, you asshole!"

He smirked and started to look for food. You didn't notice his dad in the room until now, "so uhm," started his father. "I heard you two were going to go on a date?"

Each of your faces turned red and he looked to his father, "that's not much of your business," came Sollux's lisp.

"Sorry," he murmured before leaving the room to head up to his study.

You raise a brow to Sollux "He seems pretty nice. Aren't you a little fucking harsh on him?"

"Whatever. Not like it matters," and he continues to make the food.

Soon enough, with enough bickering from you, he has two bowls of cereal made up. He hands one to you and you instantly start eating.

"Get to the table first, you fucking pig," He jokes and you roll your eyes a bit, heading to the table. Of course you continued to eat along the way.

Your day is full of bickering. Eventually after it starts to get late in your day full of video games, you decide that you are going to head over to your place to get into something nice and to take a shower. He promised you that he'd be over in a bit. You took a shower and got dressed in a white button up and black skinny jeans. Your mom heard that you two were going on a date, so she made you wear something nice. Of course, she scurried over to Sollux's house to make him wear something nice too. It earned bickering from the Captor according to your mom. You thought that was funny. A small smile came across your lips and you shook your head. Seriously, you were getting hungry. Captor should hurry up.

He soon came over and lead you to his house and holy damn, his dad let him take the car.

"Kudos, man," you started, "you decided to be a man and talk to your dad."

"This is kinda really important to me, KK, so yeah, it's worth it."

You look down and smile slightly as you get in the car. Okay, that was kind of cute.

After a bit, you guys were at Sherry's. He was grinning like a dork and it was cute. When he took your hand, it got you blushing more so you had him hurry on inside.

Soon enough, you two were seated and had your food. You were kinda… messing around with it with your fork.

"Something wrong, KK?"

Taken from your thoughts, you blink and look up, a bit of pink to your cheeks. "Actually," you begin, kind of quietly. You choked a bit on your words, thinking a bit more, "well, uh… Does this… I mean, so, are we dating?" You had looked back down at your food, messing with it more.

He chuckled, "we are on a date, after all, KK."

"Fuck, I mean, like… are we boyfriends?"

He was quiet a moment, "if you wanna be…"

You smile just a bit "actually, I do."

"Then we are."

You actually eat your food. This is the best night ever so far. You were getting giddy.

The two of you went back to his place and, having no shame, changed right in front of you. You got all blushy again and turned away. You decided to not leave the room, though… But you almost regret it, because you could fucking _feel_ his eyes on your ass. So you quickly got into sweats and pushed him back on the bed. You made him watch a romcom again.

"KK, this still sucks."

"Fuck you; The Notebook is a good goddamn movie."

He rolls his eyes "When where and how hard?"

Your ears become mini furnaces at the side of your head, and you glared at him a bit and punched his shoulder.

He laughs but rubs at his sore shoulder. It was obvious that he found your blush to be cute. So you scowl and look back to the movie.

His arm wraps around you and after a bit, you're leaning into him. He rubs your side and you bite your lip a bit, twitching every so often since you were ticklish. "Y'know, there's something else I'd rather be doing, rather than watching a movie~"

You blush again and wacked his stomach. He winced "Hell, we haven't even had a first kiss, you jackass. "

"Sure we have."

There's that fucking smirk again. "Shut the fuck up."

"How about you _make_ me?"

You glare and hell yeah, you shut him up. Within seconds, you grab his bare shoulders, pulling him into a kiss.

And yeah, he kisses back. The two of you soon become content with the kissing, and his split tongue brushes over your lip and you shudder, pulling closer. He made a small sound when you moved to his lap, and you returned the sound as you parted your lips to let his tongue push past. Your arms wrap around his neck. A sound that you swear you've never made before, an embarrassing sound, left you as he pushed up against the bottom of your tongue. You push yourself against him and that makes the two of you fall back on the bed. A breath of air leaves his nose as he hits the bed. You lick at his tongue and start sucking. This draws a small moan from him, and your tongue tinkers with his, soon pressing into the split of his tongue. The moan becomes a bit louder and he bucks his hips involuntarily against yours. Thank god your dad's were off at a meeting. You whined and ground against him, a moan leaving you as he grinds back. He parts from the kiss and flips you over. You're now lying on your back on top of him, a panting mess. He grinds against your ass as a hand trails down your stomach.

Fuck, you've _never_ made a sound like that- his hand met your crotch and started to lightly palm you as his other hand tweaked a nipple. His gapped teeth nipped your neck and searched for a sensitive spot and, hell he found one. Your moan becomes louder and you grind back against him. His hand goes to slip in your sweats but your hand reaches down and quickly grabs his "S-sol."

He blinks and his face heats up more if possible, giving a sheepish look "S-sorry"

"Sh-shut up. I'm just telling y-you that I'd rather get off clothed. This's been only the first date" you murmured. Fucking on the first date wasn't really what you had in mind, but you weren't gonna tell him off now, you were pretty needy.

So he just gives a nod and continued palming you, grinding against your ass. God, it may be a bit hard to remain clothed, but you were determined to- you were too insecure about yourself. Soon enough, you two aren't at a slow pace anymore and you're practically screaming each other's names, whining and moaning in pleasure as you became rougher. At some point, he'd bitten the sensitive point of your neck and left a hickey. You'd kill him later for it.

And suddenly, a hitched gasp left you and you screamed his name, coming in your sweats. Thank god you were going commando, you don't think you'd be able to handle how tight your boxers are. Sollux was probably commando too, he pretty much always was when sleeping. And he was in his sleep wear, so yeah.

When you came back from your daze, you heard your name at a loud moan, choppy and full of pleasure. He'd released too.

You both panted hard and he placed a few sloppy kisses over your neck. A yawn left you and you just stayed how you were as his arms wrapped around your stomach. Your hands go over his and you turn your head a bit, kissing him softly.

He returned the kiss and murmured softly "I love you, KK…"

"Love you too, Sol."

Soon enough, after a few yawns, you two fell asleep, folded up in his body after rolling to your side.

Best day ever.


	5. Chapter 5-- Respect

Respect

When you woke up, it took you a bit to, but when you became coherent enough, you knew you'd need to change into something clean and take a shower, because damn, your junk wasn't all too comfortable. You whine a bit because Captor has a hold of you and you can't get from his grip. You whined again. You didn't wanna wake him up, because if you did, he'd want to take a shower too. You do still not want to be completely naked with him.

Oh so slowly, you slip out from under his arms. Thank god he didn't wake up. You softly yawn and crawl out of bed, grabbing a new pair of boxers, skinny jeans, and a band shirt before heading off to the bathroom. You close the door with a yawn and strip yourself of clothing.

You get in the shower after setting it up and start washing yourself. After a bit, you hear the bathroom door. "Uhm, excuse me," you snap a bit, "the bathroom is preoccupied."

"Yeah, yeah, it's just me, KK."

"Sollux, I'm taking a shower, you fucking shit, get out, go."

"Oh, so I can't take a shower with you?"

"No, you can't. I told you already, I'm staying clothed in your presence."

"Too late, I'm already naked."

"Go ahead and come in, you'll get the chance to know what it's like to be shanked."

He laughs "Oh c'mon, KK~ I'm not getting into my nasty p-jays again, that's grodey."

You roll your eyes and, after a moment, speak up again, "fine. But you touch me, and I'll chop of your dick."

"Oh, you know that'd be at a loss, too~"

You blush and huff as he opens the curtain and steps in. You're still facing away from him as he got in. You just go back to washing your hair.

He smirks and starts washing himself as well. Again, you could _feel_ his eyes on your ass, scoping you out. Soon enough, a startled squeak leaves you and you jump as both of his hands get ahold of your ass. You turn a bit and slap him. It was girly, but it was still effective and he winced.

"Jesus fuck, KK, what was that for?"

"It was for you not minding your own fucking space, you piece of shit. Go ahead and try fucking with me again, and see what the hell happens!" You glare at him and he raises his hands defensively.

"Fine, fine. But you're just so tempting~" He smirks and you glare.

You go back to washing your hair "I'm not up for morning sex, you idiot. And either way, last night was enough. I'm not.. We're not going any further until at least the fourth date…" you had mumbled the last part.

He smirked a bit and just continued to wash himself.

After a bit, you two are washed and dressed up, downstairs and eating. His dad keeps eyeing you two with a knowing, small little smile. It creeps you out a bit and Sollux shoots him a few glares.

Later, the two of you head over to your place to grab a few things. The first thing out of your dad's mouth is, "so you two banged, huh?"

You don't think that the two of your faces could have gotten a brighter red. You glare with a raised brow to your dad "N-no! What the fucking shit makes you think that?!"

Your mom giggles a bit, sitting on the couch, and goes back to crocheting.

Your dad laughs and smirks with a raised brow, "not according to what we heard last night. Damn, I never took you to be a bottom bitch, Kat."

You want to stab your dad. Fury and embarrassment is flowing through you, and you don't think Sollux is hardly breathing.

"That's none of your fucking business, you asshole! I thought you guys were out of town last night, anyway!"

"He forgot something at his house, of course we had to come back. I'm surprised that your mom couldn't hear you from over here."

You grimaced and just took Sollux's hand, pulling him to your room.

"Shit, KK," he finally gets out," stop squeezing my hand so hard."

"S-shit, sorry," you kissed the back of his hand lightly before letting it go and grabbing shit.

There's a loud sound, kind of a thud.

Next thing you know, your dad and your mom burst into the room, tacking the two of you to the ground and sheltering you. Your dad's on top, trying to shield all of you.

There's a loud explosion. Then there's ringing in your ears, eyesight blurry and smoke and dust.

You hear a creak after maybe half an hour, the second floor is settling and your dad says quickly "Don't fucking move."

Oh so slowly, he gets up. Thank god Sollux's dad called the cops as soon as he got home. Why they took so long, you'll never know. A firefighter is knocking on the window. You're now holding onto your mom and Sollux in a really protective manner, the three of you had moved up to your knees.

Slick opens the window and there's another creak. You've never seen him look scared before and, honestly, you thought it was impossible for him; until now.

He really looked terrified. "C'mon, guys…. Move slowly and you'll be safe."

You tried to keep your breathing down. Slowly, you got up first. Then you helped your mom up. "Sollux, stay here a moment, don't move." He looked confused, so you shook your head "I won't leave you. "

With a huff, you carefully lead mom to the window. You wait until Slick gets her out the window, then you go back to Sollux and help him up and to the window. There's a creak again, an unsettling one, and you gasp, clinging to him. After maybe a minute without sounds, you help him to the window all the way. Slick helps him out. He then goes to help you and you shake your head.

"No," you say as stern as you can, "no, not before you."

His eyebrows furrow and he scowls a bit, "look, you little fucking twat, get out the window, I'm trying to save your ass."

Your scowl is more intense, and soon it eases up, "Dad, look," you've never called him dad before. Other than when you were an infant, calling him daddy. "Dad… I fucking love you, okay, you fucking piece of shit. If you get hurt, I-" There's another creak and you shout, moving him closer to the window, "Git!"

He blinked and after a moment, shifted with a nod and crawled out the window. There's more creaking and you felt your heart come up to your throat. Your eyes get wide and you freeze. You could feel the ground move under your feet and your heart stopped. Slick blinked and suddenly looked panicked. You're pretty sure they all did. But you're eyes focused on dad. Quickly, his arms reached as close as he could and he told you to jump, so you did, and he grabbed you, holding you close and pulling you onto the fire truck's latter. He doesn't immediately let you go though, and he's holding you close, petting your hair.

"D-dad, ease up your damn grip, I'm alive, it's okay" you say, nearly without breath.

His grip lessens and you catch your breath, looking up to him. You actually gave a smile and he smiled back. And suddenly, your mom had a hold of you, kissing all over your face as the latter lowered. You laughed a bit "Mom, we went through with this, I'm a-o-fucking-kay." She giggled a bit and hugged you.

The fireman in the latter smiled a bit, "You really risked your life for your family, there, kid. That takes balls."

Your dad laughed and patted your back "That's my boy."

You kept your smile all until you were off the latter and now, now it was Sollux's turn. He grabbed a hold of you and hugged you, kissing you pretty deeply. You blush brightly and grip to his shirt. Of course, you quickly ease up your nerves and kiss back, your grip lessening. He pulled back and kissed your nose, and you gave a small giggle.

The fireman thankfully didn't judge the homo going around right now. And he patted your shoulder once Sollux let you go "C'mon guys, we 'otta get out of this area. The house might collapse soon."

You were informed that you guys could get in the back of the ambulance since there would be more room, so you guys did. You sat in Sollux's lap and your parents held each other close.

You think that your dad respected you so much more. It made you feel accomplished. But really, it was true; you loved your family and the guilt you'd feel would be immense if they got hurt. And since your dad was heavier, if you went out before him, you were sure that the house would collapse.

Once all in a safe location, you find out that the house had collapsed and all of you got checked over to make sure there weren't any wounds. You were all thankfully okay. Apparently, a car had crashed into your house and hit something. Since some fluids of the car were leaking, and your mom was obsessed with candles, it caused a small explosion. It was simply that it hit important support beams and caused the house to collapse. Thank god it didn't get to the neighbors place.

You all head back to Sollux's place while they recover your belongings. Your dad is gonna rent an apartment for him and mom while you stay with Sollux. But for tonight, you all crash there. You bunk in Sollux's room and your parents in the spare.

Sloppy make outs happen between you and your boyfriend, and eventually the two of you fall asleep.


End file.
